Making Up
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: What happens just before the last scene in 2x12? One Shot. Please note this is rated M.


**Totally a PWP (for me) NSFW, people. One shot. Characters aren't mine. They belong to Tess, Janet, TNT, WB, and other people of great importance.**

* * *

><p>One scarred, calloused hand ran down a perfectly smooth, tanned back as they fell to the bed, clothes being pulled off in quick movements between touches, kisses, nips, and bites. A low, raspy growl filled the air as an expensive set of underwear were carelessly tossed across the room. In reply, a moan echoed as the rest of a wash and wear suit was thrown to the ground in a pile beside the bed.<p>

"He tried to kiss you?" Jane snarled, her mouth between the valley of Maura's breasts. "I'm going to kill him."

"Later," came the breathless reply. Perfectly manicured hands wound into dark brunette curls. "Jane, please."

Cupping one breast with her right hand, Jane ran a light touch down Maura's body to the top of her thighs. "I'm so much better than Tommy," she whispered, words harsh. "Damn him for making us fight." She nipped at the doctor's stomach causing the other woman to arch.

"He never had a chance," Maura tried to assure between gasps and moans.

"Exactly," came the cocky reply as the detective settled between two quivering thighs. "Now, scream for me, babe." Maura's expression turned from need to a quick flash of fear as Jane lowered her mouth and began the delicate dance with her tongue that she knew would leave the honey brunette squirming, pleading, begging, and just on the edge of release.

"Oh God," Maura moaned, her breath coming in gasping mouthfuls as she grasped the bed sheets on either side of her. Her hips tried to roll, tried to create more friction, but Jane's hand landed firmly across her body, keeping her from moving. "Please… Jane… God!"

Back arching, hips firmly held down, the smaller woman whimpered. Desperate for release, she begged, "Fuck, please, what do I have to do?"

Pulling up, Jane replaced her tongue with her fingers to continue taunting the doctor as she watched her writhe. "Wake the neighbors," came the husky response. Smirking, she moved up the doctor's body, pressing against the curves below her as she nipped and sucked her way from Maura's neck to her hear. "With my name."

The detective pulled back, her face a mixture of need, possessiveness, anger, and adoration. "I want to hear it, Maura." Her fingers continued their dance. Maura's body was near the point of pain from being so close, sweat glistening on her body, chest heaving. "I need to know."

"Duress," it was the only word Maura could managed, and it came out with a whine.

"Maybe, but I still want to hear it. Which Rizzoli do you really want?" Again, the slender woman settled and again ran her tongue through its familiar pattern. This time, she allowed Maura to move and set the pace, and it wasn't long before she could feel the other woman's body stiffen, every muscle coiling.

Maura groaned, the sound pooling somewhere deep within her chest as her back completely arched from the bed where she had been writhing for several minutes. Her eyes flew open, hands going to land in the now unruly locks of the detective, as she gasped for air and called out the only thing she could, "_**Jane!**_"

The detective slowly worked the doctor down, gently extracting herself and coming up to lay on her side and watch the smaller woman recover. It took a few minutes, and, when Maura finally caught her breath and opened her eyes, there were tears there. "I hate it when we fight."

"Me, too, but the make-up sex is really awesome," Jane smirked, reaching over to wipe the escaped tear away.

With a whimper, Maura rolled over to wrap around the lithe body of her girlfriend, settling and pulling the covers up as she did so. "I believe you may be the most possessive lover I've ever had."

Raising an eyebrow, the detective asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Maura gave a little shake of her head. "Ordinarily, I'd say yes, but, with you, I kind of love it." She yawned.

"Good because I kind of love that you love that," Jane chuckled. "Get some sleep, babe. We can have dinner later."

"Mmmm… okay. What's for dinner?"

"Grilled cheese."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Your reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
